


the lovesongs were meant for you

by lowi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, War!AU, Werewolf!AU, army!au, artist!zayn, kids!1d, salesman!liam, so far this includes:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowi/pseuds/lowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of hundred-words drabbles, all featuring the pairing Ziam. Some might be AU, some not. Some might be sad, some fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let me paint your face

**Author's Note:**

> Works can also be found at my [tumblr](http://onedinosaurs.tumblr.com/ziamdrabbles).
> 
> General disclaimer: Fiction. Don't own.

Zayn had always appreciated beautiful things. It came with being an artist, he supposed. He liked watching things that had a certain feel to them - things that gave him that swooping feeling in his gut, things he almost couldn’t believe were real – because they were too beautiful.

Usually, Zayn would want to paint whatever beautiful thing he’d laid his eyes on – even though he never thought his paintings turned out good enough.

But this time, the beauty was a human being, and just the thought of leaving a horny Liam Payne in order to gather up paint brushes was ridiculous.


	2. i can't believe i'm believing it

“Hey, love,” he said. He would always say that: “love.” And you knew he loved you. He’d told you numerous times, and you knew he was telling the truth by the way he smiled at you.

But still, whenever he called you “love,” you always surprised yourself by how you felt; happy. So very happy. It was as though he said it for the very first time - every time.

“Liam?” He waved his hand in front of your face and you realized you’d tuned out.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About how much I love you, actually.”

“Love you, too.”


	3. i don't mind being waked up, not by you

“Zayn?” Liam rubbed his eyes tiredly. When his phone had lit up - at 2 A.M. - he’d just grabbed it, without thinking.

“Hi! I just had the weirdest dream - it was fantastic.” Liam turned the volume down slightly as Zayn’s excited voice was too loud.

“What?”

“Yeah, exactly! Anyway, it’s about us two, and penguins and a train, and it was awesome when we went by the train.”

Liam smiled to himself. Suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore - he didn’t know why, but he loved that it was him Zayn had dreamt about - and called at obscure times to talk nonsense with.


	4. please be waiting

“It’s haunted in there.”

Liam sincerely hoped the man was trying to joke. Not that he was afraid, because, hell, the house was just like any other he visited in his work as a salesman. Sure, in this neighborhood there were spooky-looking places, but really? Liam just wanted to go home for the day.

The man laughed, lighting a cigarette. “Just kidding.”

“Hilarious,” Liam responded, but actually smiled. He glanced at the man again; it couldn’t be a drug-junkie. “If I’m not back in five minutes - call the Ghostbusters. If I am - drinks for celebrating?”

The man grinned. “I’m waiting.”


	5. but you promised to never forget

It was all gone, the doctor had said. And it wouldn’t return.

Zayn sat in the lifeless waiting room, head buried in his hands.

Liam’s memory was completely erased. That sentence was on repeat in his head and he was biting on the inside of his cheek, trying not to cry.

He hadn’t dared to go in there to see him, even after he’d been told Liam was awake. It was too frightening - the thought of Liam’s familiar eyes not recognizing him made him feel as if he would break into tiny pieces.

He just didn’t know what to do.


	6. mum said parents stick together

Zayn’s hidden in a bush, where no one forces him to do math.

Suddenly there’s a sound.

A boy, looking about his own age, has crouched down on the path, holding something in his hands.

“Hi,” Zayn says.

The boy jolts. “Hi.”

“What’s that?”

“A baby bird. Careful, it’s very fragile ‘cause it’s so little.”

“What’s happened to it?”

“I think it’s abandoned by its mummy and daddy.” He looks up at Zayn with sad eyes. “It’s going to die on its own.”

Zayn chews on his bottom lip. “Maybe we can be its parents?”

And so it all begins.


	7. tie a bow around yourself and let me rip it open with my teeth

“Zayn, what are you doing?” Liam asks, trying to sound reprimanding, but enjoying the feeling of his hand in Zayn’s far too much. “It’s your party; you’re supposed to be celebrating. You can’t just ditch them.”

Zayn’s eyes are glazed and his speech is on the verge of being slurred when he answers, “It’s my birthday so I get to decide what I want to do.”

They stop in the hallway, Zayn pouting childishly and the music from downstairs still audible. Liam realizes they’re now much closer than before.

“And what’s that?”

A sly grin spreads on Zayn’s face. “You…”


	8. coward coward coward

_Dear Zayn,_

_I’m going to reveal my biggest secret. I beg of you not to spread it onwards, because it actually has nothing to do with anybody else._

_I’m in love with you. So much it hurts._

_Love,_

_Liam_

Liam crumpled the letter in his hands. He would never give it to Zayn, never.

He held it over the full paper basket for a moment, but instead of burying the paper deep within where it would be impossible to find, he dropped it just outside the bin.

Maybe Zayn would pick it up whenever it was his turn to clean.


	9. i'm gonna keep the taste of your tears on my lips

Liam sniffled loudly beside him, and Zayn glanced at the man on his side. And then he couldn’t look away.

“Liam—”

Instead of responding, Liam threw his arms around Zayn’s neck, and Zayn could tell both of them were scared to let go.

 ”Zayn,” Liam mumbled, brushing his lips against Zayn’s, and then against his neck, his chin, and his unshaved cheeks. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

And Zayn nodded because his eyes felt watery, and  _Liam_.

But Zayn was going to war, so it was impossible to really promise something like that—which Liam knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to [ chapter twelve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473074/chapters/1263846).


	10. did you just say that oh god i suppose you did

Liam sighed, smiling.

“What?” Zayn asked from next to him, when he’d kicked the sheets off him.

Liam blinked and tried not to stare, but Zayn was…as naked as he’d been all night. “Umm… Well, that was the first time I had sex with a man. And I had no idea it’d be…this good.” He knew he was bound to be blushing, and he was already feeling sweaty, but Zayn leaned over and kissed him immediately, just as red-faced .

“What a mess I’ve made upon your innocence.”

Liam bit hard into Zayn’s lower lip and grinned at Zayn’s pout.


	11. wish you were here (if you didn't eat me)

“He isn’t coming.”

Zayn choked on his breath.

“I scared you?”

“It’s pitch dark, and I didn’t hear you until you whispered into my ear. No, Niall, not scared at all.”

Niall frowned. “I don’t understand you humans.”

“You always say that. Why won’t Li come?”

“Look at the moon.”

“But he said it’d be safe; it wasn’t until Sunday…” Zayn never shows his emotions around the pack usually, since it makes him feel weak. However, it’s been days since he saw Liam.

“Not even Liam’s perfect. He’s only human.”

Zayn groans as Niall cackles at his own joke.  _Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of want to explore this au more but idk??


	12. so this is what it feels like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to [chapter nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473074/chapters/1232481).

There’s a whisper going around in their division. Zayn tries to stay out of it; tries to avoid the topic by sauntering out for a smoke or a piss.

But one day, when their officer yells at Styles for a failed mission and finishes by spitting out “ _Faggot_ ” and Horan, sitting next to Zayn, begins to stand up, Zayn jerks the Irish down and holds him there, fingers clenched around Horan’s biceps, until they’re dismissed.

“You’d just made it worse for him,” Zayn offers quietly when Horan scowls at him.

_But I would’ve done the same if it was Liam_.

 

 


	13. and i used to say we're invincible together

Your palm presses against your ear. There’s a strange sound echoing, and it keeps increasing in pitch.

Suddenly there’s a body against yours, but you can’t move, the noise being too much.

“Come on, Li,” you hear, but it’s as though Zayn’s in a bubble, his voice is almost drowned in the blare. “I need to get you out of here.”

He hauls you up, fingers digging into your arm—feeling  _real_ —and you shake your head. You see shots being fired around you, but you can’t hear them.

When Zayn lets you go, there’s blood on both of you.


	14. he's mine (sort of... could be)

“Louis,” Liam whispered, tugging at Louis sleeve.

“What?”

“He’s talking to your friend again.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

Liam’s eyes didn’t leave Zayn and the laughing, polo-clad guy. The blond looked scarily fit in that shirt. “Is it very strange if I go there again? Will he think I’m stalky?”

“Go.” Louis sighed. He rolled his eyes again in the direction of a giggly Harry when Liam had left his barstool. “And if it doesn’t make Malik understand that he’s practically screwing Liam already, I’m gonna lock the two of them somewhere, because this skirting around each other they’re doing…”


End file.
